


Goodbye

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [44]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Eating Disorders, Kinda?, Multi, Post-Break Up, Requested, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "I came to say goodbye"or, the one where Dan breaks up with Gar.





	Goodbye

_"I... I just came to say goodbye,"_

Gar sat slumped against his apartment door; his head tilted back against the rough wood behind him. His eyes burned, tears pooling slowly, yet his face stayed dry.

_"Whatever thisis, this **thing**_   _between us, its done. I'm done."_

He almost wondered if he should call him. Whether or not it was too early...

Whether or not it was too late.

Yet, instead of reaching for his phone he let it vibrate against the side table till it fell to the floor. He didn't bother picking it up either, just rolled to the other side of the bed and prayed that sleep would come to him again.

_"I'm not going to sit and watch you tear yourself apart. Not anymore,"_

It seemed that water was the only thing able to stay in his stomach for more than twenty minutes.

That was enough for him though, he didn't need any more than that. All he needed was a fake smile and the stream chat to distract him...

_"I really, **really** , didn't want this to be how we end, but I can't, I can't..."_

Maybe he was getting better.

Maybe his smile was a little more sincere than before.

" _Goodbye Gar,"_

Or maybe he was just getting better at faking it.

_"I love you Dan..,"_

 


End file.
